


Finding Peace

by Aleja21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Series Finale Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/pseuds/Aleja21
Summary: Series Finale Fix Steve tries to find peace and gets some perspective from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts).



> Happy Birthday @wereleopard58
> 
> This story is not beta'd any mistakes are mine.
> 
> These characters don't belong to me, I'm playing in someone else's sandbox. No money is being made from this.
> 
> DO NOT POST ON OTHER SITES.
> 
> I will cross-post this to my ff.net and Tumblr accounts.

Steve continued to hold Catherine’s hand as the plane taxied from the terminal and then takes off into the sky. When the flight reaches cruising altitude he lets go of her hand and looks out the window, watching the island of Oahu and his home for the last ten years disappear in the clouds. Steve zones out watching the clouds until a flight attendant approaches offering complimentary beverages. He accepts a small bottle of water and nods his head in thanks.

He looks over and notes that Catherine has on a pair of headphones and is diligently working on her laptop. After a couple of minutes, she stops typing and glances up at Steve with a smile on her face pulling off her headphones. 

“So I was thinking when we land at LAX we could grab a bite to eat and discuss where we go from here,” Catherine states still smiling.

Steve frowns, “Cath I’m not going with you. I appreciate all of your help…” He sighs running a hand down his tired and weary face, “but it was never my intention to join you. I’m physically and emotionally tired, I need to find myself again. Running ops with you won’t accomplish that.”

Catherine stares at him for a moment, “I was under the impression this was what you wanted.”

A look of confusion crosses his face, “until an hour ago I hadn’t seen or spoken with you in months. What would give you that idea?”

She swallows hard, “it was something that Cole said when he called me.”

“What?”

“Cole said you told him I was the one that got away,” Catherines says in a tone asking him to contradict her statement.

Steve groaned, “I did say that to Cole...but I also left a lot unsaid.” he takes a deep breath and releases it slowly, “there was a point in my life where I would have done just about anything to be with you. However, you left me and I had to move on. It took some time and I’ve done that now. I can’t and won’t go back.”

Catherine swallowed hard and wiped away an errant tear, “...Ok, if going our separate ways is what you want. We part at LAX.”

“Cath, I’m not trying to hurt you but that is how it needs to be,” Steve advised. 

She nods her head in understanding and puts her headphones back on refocusing on her laptop. 

The remainder of their flight to LAX is spent in awkward silence. When the plane parks at the terminal both grab their gear and disembark into the terminal. On the concourse, they say a brief good-bye before Catherine turns and disappears in a sea of travelers. 

Steve is unsure of what to do next, he had made no plans beyond leaving Hawaii. Picking up his duffel bag he swings it over his shoulder and makes his way over to the same-day ticket counter in the main terminal. Once there he looks at the available flights leaving LAX that day, after looking at what flights are leaving for several minutes he makes a snap decision and walks to the counter purchasing a ticket. Take it in hand he makes his way back over to security passing through he then proceeds to the gate where he waits for his flight to be called.

Six long hours later he lands at his destination. He catches a cab into the city and gets dropped off at a Hyatt. He gets a room, showers and falls into an exhausted sleep. 

The next morning Steve started exploring the city visiting some local landmarks and trying the local delicacies. One day roughly a week after arriving he made his way to one of the local college campuses, having heard it had a nice walking trail. He spent the day walking the trail enjoying the sunshine and nature. 

As he nears the campus, he hears a young voice calling for him. “Uncle Steve...Uncle Steve!”

Turning around and only has seconds to brace himself as Grace runs up to him and flinging herself into his arms. He spins her around for a moment before setting her back on the ground. He steps back to get a good look at her, “you look good Gracie, Rutgers seems to agree with you.”

Still grinning she moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “thanks uncle Steve. Are you here by yourself? Danno didn’t mention that you were coming.”

“That’s because it wasn’t a planned trip. I was at LAX looking for a flight and saw that one was departing for Newark and just bought a ticket…” with a chuckle he adds, “it’s kinda Danno’s fault. When we were talking a few weeks ago, he said I should come to Jersey for a vacation.”

Grace rolls her eyes, “you live on a Hawaiian island and come to Jersey for a vacation?” She shakes her head in dismay, “you got it all wrong uncle, Steve.”

“Are you done with classes for the day?” 

“Yeah, I was going to go for a run on the trail, but…” she pauses for dramatic effect. “Since you’re here you can take this poor college student for dinner at a local diner.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“So uncle Steve what’s going on?” Grace asks after they’ve placed their order with the waitress.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks trying to avoid her question.

“I talk with Adam a couple of times a week ever since he and Kono split up. He’s told me what’s been going on recently. Not to mention I spoke with Danno the day after you left and he stated you’ve been weary and were looking to find some inner peace.”

Steves shoulders slump and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard. After a few seconds, he raises his head and looks Grace in the eye, “you seem pretty well informed already.”

Grace reaches across the table and squeezes his forearm, however, before she can say anything the waitress returns placing two burgers, fries, and milkshakes on the table. For a few minutes, they each enjoy their food.

Grace dips a fry into her chocolate shake before and then stuffs it in her mouth with a small moan of appreciation, “so good.”

Steve smiles shaking his head at her antics.

“So talk to me uncle Steve, why did you really leave the island?”

“I’ll tell you what I told Danno when I got to the island ten years ago I hit the ground running and I never stopped. That a long time. I’m tired and I want to find some inner peace.”

“So has being in Newark New Jersey of all places helped you find even a little bit of that peace you’re searching for?”

“Honestly until today, no” he sighs. 

Grace dunks a few more fries into her shake, “so what changed today?”

Steve smiles at her, “running into you.”

She chuckles and shakes her head, “so we’ve established I’m the only good thing to come of you coming to Jersey...now based on that. What are the odds if you travel elsewhere that you’d have better results?”

Steve just looks at her unsure of how to respond to her question.

“...That’s what I thought” Grace responds. “I’m glad that seeing me has helped you. But why me?”

“I love you Gracie and I’ve missed you… you also remind me of Danno.” Steve tells her truthfully.

“I’ve missed you too uncle Steve...if you miss Danno why haven’t you gone back?”

“It’s not that simple,” Steve replied rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can I say what I think without you getting mad at me?” She asks pushing her empty plate aside.”

“Sure Gracie”

“Having watched you and Danno together for a good number of years, I think you love my dad.”

“Of course I love Danno…”

Grace cuts Steve off, “NO! That’s not what I mean. I think you’re in love with my dad.”

Steve sits back in his chair dumbstruck, not sure how to respond.

“I also know you haven’t said anything to him. Now, I think you should tell him because I’m ninety-nine percent sure he feels the same.” She told him honestly.

“You really think Danno feels the same?” Steve asked wringing his hands.

“YES!” Grace exclaims.

Steve shakes his head at her exuberance, he then pulls out his wallet and places money on the table to cover their meal and a tip.

As they get up to leave he turns to Grace, “are you coming to the island for Spring Break?”

“Uncle Steve, is this your way of asking me to go back home with you, hold your hand while you tell Danno how you feel?” Grace asking him in a teasing tone.

As they step out of the diner Steve throws his arm over her shoulder pulling her in close and kissing her on the forehead, “yeah Gracie it is.”

Staying in his embrace she tilts her head up, “as long as you buy the ticket...cause ya know poor college student and all. Yeah, I’ll fly home with you.”

“Thanks, Gracie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls review, I live off of feedback and constructive criticism. Trolls will get ignored or booted.


End file.
